Biker Babes
by Charmedbloody
Summary: The title says it all. MF


Biker Babes

The Protecters of Yami and the others.

It was the time after Yami left for the under world. And time seemed to go own for now. The girls left with Isis's for a trip that was going towards stuff for school. It was about three years since they left when trouble would enter there world again but this time after the Priest alone with Yugi's past self Yami.

The guys stood outside of the game shop. "God I miss them. They have been gone what three years. And a lot of change hasn't it Yugi."

Yugi nodded his head "Yeah. Anzu told me she had something to tell me when she got back whenever that was. But Yeah Joey I miss them a lot."

Seto smirked as he looked down at them. "Go figure they leave and I become friends with you all. Strange things came and gone. I don't think the rest should be like that."

Bakura nodded his head as he looked at Ryou. "I forgave him and he gave me a body of my own. Strange that women fall at mine and Marik's feet."

Ryou laughed long with the others. "Yeah you guys just scare them to death you mean."

Bakura smacked Ryou upside his head and looked up seeing eight motorcycles heading this way. "What the hell?"

They rode up the leader of this pack pulled up on a blue motorcycle with a blue eyes white dragon on it. And strap to the leader was a sword with the head of a blue eyes white dragon on it. The others got off their bikes and they all wore swords around their waist with different things on them. The leader pulled off the helmets and they saw that the leader and the others were girls.

"Your not here to rob us are you?" Yugi asked quietly.

The leader shook her head and laughed. "No Yugi I'm not. What kind of friend or half older sister would I be if I did that? And oh it's me Anzu. I got a lot to tell everyone. Were all backing Joey." Anzu laughed as they all walked in the only noise coming form their leather pants they wore.

They all looked at her and the others as the walked into the room. They all sat down but the girls. The guys just looked at the girls and watched them. "Might start at the start of this Anzu."

Anzu nodded her head. "When we left years ago we were told we get back later in a month not is gone for what three years. But when we went on the dig the girls and I got sucked into a time warp and was sent 5000 years in the past in the minds of are past self's to remember what we needed to know. Us past self's are bound you guys past self's. Mai's past self is bound to Joey, Serenity to Duke, Yugi to Rebecca, Betty to Bakura, Tabitha to Marik, Tristin to Isis's, Ryou to Linda, and whom I'm bound to doesn't matter. Cause it will never happen."

The girls shook their head knowing not to say his name for they knew it. The guys were just shocked. "Is this why you girls didn't come back right away?" Yugi wanted or well needed to know why.

Mai looked at the others and spoke up. "When we entered the temple of the priestess are minds and well some of us were sent back in time by the priestess her self. We spent months lost there. A year went buy and we started waking up well all but one of us woke up in the first year." Mai glared over at Anzu.

"What its not my fault my past self wants to kill someone. She wanted to take my body over and well kill the man that said that she cheated on him with well Yami. And she never did. She loved him deeply. And well still does. She's just got a chip on her shoulder."

Serenity looked up then "That's an under statement if I ever heard one. Anzu's past self wanted to murder Anzu's crush in this time. For pay back you could say." Serenity grinned at Anzu when Anzu gave Serenity the death glare.

Tabitha laughed "When we all finally woke up we been gone two years. Isis's showed us what she found was the swords of the protecters. We well protect your guy's past self's back then and we have to save your guys butt's this time around again. Even if one of us past self's wants to kill you guys. We picked up are swords one sword is a staff and a sword and well that happens to be Anzu's."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "She's being good she hasn't attacked him yet. But give her time and she might cut his throat. Or might cut it for her. My past self was the priestess."

Linda looked out the door. "We should go the wind is blowing again and evil will show its head again."

Anzu nodded her head "Yeah… ah shit. I know what's going to attack. Well who is more to the point now isn't it. Lets ride girls." Anzu and the others grabbed their helmets and put them on and walked out the door. They got on there rides and looked back at the guys that should at the door way. "Be careful brother and we will be there for you when the battle's come." They got on their rides and drove off. Yugi walked back inside ready to read a note his grandfather left him.

The girls drove off towards the Mazaki Mansion that Anzu just bought it was right next door to Seto Kaiba's. They pulled into the under ground parking lot and walked towards the computer pulling up everything she could about Logan James Tiger the bad dualist in America. Soused to be tougher then Yugi ever was. And richer then Seto Kaiba and rivals Bill Gates money. Anzu was reading all the info on the guy when Betty gasped "He's on his way here or is here to fight Yugi to gain the title of king of games from him here. But if Yugi beats him he gains the title Word's King of Games. Lord oh mighty if he's after Yugi then he might be after the puzzle as well. Don't you girls think so to?"

Isis's nodded "This isn't going to be good. When is he landing?"

Anzu just read on then answered. "He's landed."

Logan James Tiger step off his plane and looked around with a smirk on his cold looking face. He looked like a Goth tiger he wore all black cloths black pants black silk top with a black trench coat. His long black hair fell to his waist and had blonde strips in it. He held him self like a man of power and he got whatever he wanted. The women look at him and just melt into the floor. He smirked as he got into his black limo and drove off in it. He looked at his bodyguards "I'm here for reasons. Some that you know about and others you don't know about. I'm here to take the title of King of Games away from Yugi and take his girl away from him as well. ((OOC: He thinks Anzu is Yugi's girl not his sister.)) And take Seto's company away from him as well. And no one will stop me in this idea. Well they men?" They shook their head "Good. Lets go to are hotel and sleep and tomorrow Yugi falls at my feet with his girl in my arms."

The next day after everyone in the whole city getting a good night's sleep Logan got up and dressed in his colors of all black and went to find Yugi. He put on a gold necklace that had a black heart on it with a golden arrow threw it. It was called a dark heart item and was rare to find anymore. Logan went to the game shop and yelled "Come out and dual me you ferret of a kid Yugi. I'm here to take your title away from you."

Yugi walked out dressed like Yami used to dress and was taller but still had his child like face. "Logan James Tiger I will not let you take my title away from me. But duels are illegal here with out the mayor and the creator of the cards signatures on things."

"That doesn't matter to me. I got the Mayor to sign off but haven't you hearer, Pegasus is dead. That doesn't matter anymore." Logan smirked deadly at Yugi.

The other showed up then hearing that Logan was showing up and figured it out with out the girls telling them to show. Seto spoke up "If you use a duel disk you need me to sign off on it. And I will not unless Yugi wants me to."

Logan laughed, "Your disk are weak like you are Seto. I'm not only here to take Yugi's title but to take your company as well. And put you on the streets were you belong."

Seto hissed, "How is it going to be Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head "I'm not fighting him."

Logan smirked "Then I will take what's mine by force." A black heart formed on his for head. "Give me your puzzle and title Yugi."

Yugi tried to fight him but couldn't really. He took off the puzzle and walked towards Logan. He seemed to be in a trance as he walked. Before he neared Logan bikers roared up.

The girls pulled up and parked in front of Yugi. All the girls threw off their helmets and made Yugi put the puzzle back on. The leader pulled out her sword and pointed it at Logan. "The dark heart Milliuem item will not work on me. My past self made them."

Logan laughed, "Then give me Yugi's girl Anzu Mazaki."

The leader laughed and took her helmets off and smirked at him. "Wish granted Logan. Your past self was the child of dark magic and so are you Logan."

Logan laughed and pulled out the sword of the Blood force Knight. "Back then I was the Blood Force Knight or have your past self forgotten how she was married to me." Logan smirked as he turned into BFK.

Anzu's color fell away. "You're supposed to be dead. I saw you. You will kill no one here today. Leave and be gone BFK."

Blood Force Knight smirked and stood his ground. He looked at all the girls were standing in front of all the guys but Seto. "You don't belong to Yugi anymore. I didn't figure that out that you two in this life would be brother in sister. When in your last life the Priest blamed you for sleeping with Yami. Does he know? Or should I attack him to see if you care for him in this life like you did in your last life?"

Anzu hissed low in her throat as her sword turned into the staff. And pointed it at him. "Don't you even think about it blood."

Blood smirked at her and charged at Seto. Anzu ran in front of Seto and blocked Blood's attack that would have ended Seto's life. "Ah so you do care if I kill him. Then give me what I want and your soul is free from the pain."

Anzu smirked not hearing anyone else. "She's already free Blood. You forget I'm the Priestess. And the keeper of the blue eyes white dragon soul. When I died my bound to you was broken. My heart and soul belongs to another."

Blood growled and changed at her. The girls and Anzu's sword preached his heart and blowing him up into little bits of stuff. Everyone was happy about this. Anzu put her sword away and picked up her helmets. She looked at the others as she put on her helmets and drove off on her bike. Everyone looked up as she girls spoke. "She never wanted you to know Seto. We wanted her to tell you when we got back. Give her time to deal with the idea that you know that she and her past self loves you and always will."

The girls got on there bikes and drove off. Seto stood there looking out at the heavens. "Don't take forever this time Anzu."

Days went by and Anzu never went and saw Seto. Then weeks went buy and the girls looked at Anzu and noticed that she was losing a lot of weight and wasn't eating anything at all. Tabitha took charge of this. She looked at Isis and told her the plain. "I will make Marik bring the guys over to your place for a party of well just us all. And with the guy's help and the girls help as well. We throw Anzu and Seto in some place a bedroom or a closet some place and they talk this whole thing out."

Isis's nodded her head. "Could work if we can get Anzu out of the house."

Tabitha nodded her head. "I know just leave that part to me."

They agreed to the plain. And knew were to throw Anzu and Seto together so they can talk about the things that happen weeks ago when Logan or should we just call him Blood force Knight tried to kill Seto. The day of the party Tabitha went to Anzu and smiled sweetly as her. "Isis's invited us to a party and she wants you to put a dress on. Just do it or we will force you to?" She pointed to the other girls standing there.

Anzu glared and took a shower and put the dark blue dress that reminded her of Seto's eyes when he got angry and yelled. She put on spiked high heels and walked out of the room. "I hope were not taking the bikes there are we?"

Tabitha laughed "No. We got a limo." The girls all dressed and ready walked out side and got into the black limo with the tinted windows. They drove off quietly to Isis's.

Next-door Marik glared at Isis's. "Get dressed were going to a party my sister is holding. You might see Anzu there. And I hope she puts us out of are miseries. And at least kills you."

Seto glared as he dressed in his normal ways. He walked out of the room and smacked Marik upside his head. "You just want to go to see if Tabitha is there so you can nail her soon."

Marik blushed "That's not all true. And not a bad idea either."

They laughed and got into a black limo and pulled out behind Anzu's limo.

The first limo to show up was Seto's Isis's got to him and told him to wait in the guest bedroom Anzu wasn't there yet and she wanted him to wait there for her. He went there and sighed. He got into the room and saw blue rose petals on the bed. Seto raised an eyebrow and shook his head. As he sat in a chair to wait for Anzu so he could tell her how he feels for her.

When Anzu's limo showed up she was almost pushed out of the limo. She walked in and saw the guys that they protected standing they're looking at her and smiling. She hugged them and hugged Isis's. "Come with me. Seto hasn't shown yet and he wants to talk to you and wants to you to wait for him in the guest room." Anzu nodded her head and followed Isis's there to wait for Seto so they could talk. Anzu walked in and saw mostly nothing it was still dark in the room. She was shoved in and the door closed behind her locking from the outside. She knew she wasn't alone in the room.

Seto turned around and smiled when he saw Anzu standing there in that blue dress. His heart speed up. But he willed it to clam down until he heard what she had to say to him. "Isis's said you wanted to talk to me?"

Anzu's face turned questionable then spoke. "Isis's told me you wanted to talk to me and you weren't here yet. You don't think there setting us up to talk about are past life and what happen weeks ago? Do you?"

Seto looked sad knowing he wasn't going to hear anything good about what happen weeks ago. "Guess they want us to talk since you were to hard headed to tell me about what happen back then. Grow up Anzu and tell me how you feel about me and I might believe you."

Anzu looked up into Seto's cold eyes like they used to be before she vanished for three years with the others. "Me being hard headed. You were always the hardheaded one when it came to friends and to me. They out there before I vanished for three years was and will always be since I saved your sorry ass on top of my uncles castle before he died last year. That's why we didn't come back sooner either. I may have thought he was an ass to you and the way he treated you. But you could never tell how I feel about you. You never knew that I was in love with you. And yes it was love. I saw a lot of good-looking men when I was gone. Before my mind was sent back in time that I only wanted you." With that Anzu walked out on the deck and looked up at the sky tears falling.

Seto stood there blinking and grew more bold at what he was going to do. "If you did care about me Anzu why did you leave three years ago?"

Anzu sighed as she turned and faced him. Her heart fell as she looked into the eyes of a broken man who was cold to people but only found light in looking at the sun. She was his sun that brightens his life up every day he looked at her. "I'm sorry Seto. But it was Isis's idea. She felt trouble coming. And if I knew how you felt for me I wouldn't have left. Unless I felt she was right then I would have rushed back to you."

Seto shook his head. "No you wouldn't have." He sat down on the bed and held his head bent. Her heart was splitting more and bleeding.

She took off her shoes and got up behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head into his neck as she whispers into his ear. "I always thought of you as my big Teddy Bear. Thou you were rude about how you answered me and thought I wanted Yugi."

Seto turned and looked at her then. "Don't you?"

He was given her laugh then. "No never. He's my brother, along with Joey and Ryou and well Bakura to I guess you could say. So don't make me cry cause I know they can hear us and they will come in and beat you for making me cry Seto."

"I don't want you to cry my sunshine." Seto kissed her cheek and pulled her into his lap. "I love you to Anzu."

Anzu smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you to Seto Kaiba. You and your little brother as well."

Seto smiled "I know you liked my brother but I didn't know about me."

Anzu grinned and nuzzled him "I will tell you everyday that I love you and your brother. My Teddy Bear."

Seto blushed and hugged her. "Don't say that to the people I duel I got a rep to keep my sunshine."

Anzu laughed. "Alright how about my big blue eyes white dragon?"

Seto grinned, "Works for me. As long at those things you wear your biker cloths. My Biker babe."

Anzu blushed "Your not the only guy with a Biker Babe. That's are name of the group the Biker Babes."

Seto chuckled "Works your all Babes. But I get to park with the leader. Works for me."

Everyone on the other side of the door was happy. A year later there was eight weddings that went on the first month of January. Two years later they all had kids. But Anzu and Seto had twins every time they had kids. The others had one at a time. Maybe two at a time. They all lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
